Resolved
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: Little to no plot. Mostly one-person porn. Danny has feelings for Steve. Feelings he will never share.


So..I have little experience writing smut. Even one-person smut. Sorry if this leaves much to be desired. Also sorry for how long it has been since I have written anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, you can be sure the contents of this story would never happen. Danny and Steve would be definitely be together.

* * *

Daniel Williams had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago. It wasn't that a big a deal. Sure, he didn't share it. He didn't need to! No one asked, and he didn't tell.

But now..Now he was having problems. Problem name? Steve McGarrett, partner and somewhat friend. Partner as in work, not the other. But damn, Danny wished it was the other way around.

Yeah, he had a giant crush on his partner. And yeah, it did suck. Especially since Steve McGarrett was like straightness incarnate. If Steve had only seemed the least bit open towards other guys, Danny might be able to handle it better. But no, he knew his partner was one of the straightest guys on the face of the planet. Just his luck..

* * *

Danny watched his Steve pull off his shirt. Wait, again? He did that last case! Danny shook his head, trying not to imagine Steve slipping out of the rest of his clothes. Preferably dropping them on Danny's floor...

Oh geez. Not here, not here. He forced himself to think of anything..anything but that!

"Danny. I'm going to go after them, okay?" Steve's voice cut through Danny's attempts to delete all images of Steve naked or about to become naked.

Danny blinked at Steve. "You're going after the pirates? How exactly?" The case they were working on involved pirates.. No, not the Johnny Depp kind. This kind of pirate hung out in the waters, waiting to attack transport vessels.

These particular pirates had attacked a ship, taking the crew hostage. It was Five-0's job to recover the hostages safely. Steve had used some of his contacts to pinpoint the location of the ship, and had driven Danny's car to the dock, which was where they were now.

Steve looked at Danny oddly. "I'm going to swim after them, of course."

There were several moments of silence, then, "Are you serious? You really think you can catch up to them? I know you're a good swimmer, but that good?"

Steve sighed. "I'm wasting time talking to you." And with that, he dived into the water.

Danny stared after him. Water droplets sprinkled him, leaving splotches on his dark blue shirt. They thankfully, missed his tie.

A screech of tires sounded behind him and he turned around. Chin and Kono stumbled out of the car and came up beside him.

"He swim after them?" Chin asked.

"Yup," Danny replied.

"Thought so," Kono said.

* * *

In the end, Steve did get his pirates.. As he recounted to the team later, he had boarded the ship by pulling himself up a rope conveniently left over the side of the ship. He had then knocked out several of the pirates, beating them hand-to-hand and then pistol-whipping them.

Once he had gotten to the main hold, he tackled the head pirate, knocking him out. The other pirates had quickly surrendered.

Thankfully, none of the hostages had been seriously wounded, just some minor cuts and bruises. A large gash was on the head of one crew member who had tried to attack one of the pirates. He had been thrown against the wall without hesitation.

Steve avoided the microphones of the awaiting reporters, dried himself off with a towel, slid into his shirt, got into Danny's car, and headed back to the office. All in a day's work, apparently.

* * *

Danny fell into bed, sighing. It was always hard to be around Steve since he was crazy as hell and because Danny was in love with him.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the man. Shirt off, water dripping down, pants clinging to his flesh. Sometimes Steve was in in his clothes, palming himself through his pants, and staring at Danny.

Danny closed his eyes, pressing his palms into them, trying to force the thoughts out through the back of his head. Of course, it didn't work.

He suddenly noticed the tightness of his boxers. He cursed savagely, saying rather unsavory things about Steve.

Danny reached for the bottle of hand lotion on the night stand. He didn't keep it for this reason, but it helped. He coated his hands in it then moved a hand down, pushed his boxers down to his knees, and brushed his cock lightly. He let out a hiss at the slight pleasure that rocketed through him.

He grasped his hardness with one hand; using the other to push his shirt up slightly, pinching a nipple. He didn't usually do that when pleasuring himself, but it was something he often imagined Steve doing.

Danny closed his eyes, choosing to see Steve's larger hand covering his cock. "Steve's" other hand pinched a nipple rather harshly, pulling a moan from Danny. "Steve" tightened his hand around Danny's cock slightly and a wave of pleasure pulsed through the blond.

Danny suddenly realized how quickly his orgasm was coming on. Imagining Steve jerking him off made him come as quickly as he had when he was a teenager, just learning exactly how much pleasure he could bring himself with his hand.

The hand on his chest moved down to his cock, joining the other. Danny decided against any finesse, choosing just to push himself over the edge as quickly as possible. As his hands moved, the cries came freely from his mouth. He moaned his partner's name, unashamed.

He came moments later, fluid spilling onto him and the bed. Danny let the euphoria pass, changing into the sudden shame he was all too used to.

After a few moments, he reached over for the tissues he also kept on the bedside, wiping up the cum. He crumpled up the tissues, and got up, pausing to slip his boxers back on.

Danny walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, blinking rapidly to get used to the brightness. He looked into the mirror. What stared back at him was not altogether very pretty. Red rimmed eyes, pupils still blown, cheeks red, lips chapped and slightly bruised from biting them.

He let his head fall, suddenly too tired to look at himself. He was so tired..sleep deprived, yes; but also tired of hiding his feelings from his partner. But he knew he would keep hiding. There was no guarantee those feelings would be returned. Not even the slightest possibility of such a thing, to be completely honest.

No, he had to keep hiding. Even it did tear him up inside. He could handle it. But he knew he couldn't handle the awkwardness between them, even the possible disgust from Steve if he did tell him.

He closed his eyes, fighting the tears. He could handle it, would handle it. It would hurt, yeah. But..it would hurt more if he told Steve and his feelings were not reciprocated.

Danny looked up at himself in the mirror. "You will handle it. Just think of how much worse this would be if Steve knew. If Steve knew and held it against you. You know that would force you to leave. You can't leave Grace, damnit! You can't! Please..Just..Don't fail."


End file.
